Fullmetal Annexle
by XxBodyofthealchemistxX
Summary: This is a story about my role play character Annexle and it has lemon and action, romance, and all the other crap you want in a FMA ff.
1. The Death and Alchemy

**A/n:** Well her is my story about fma...nervous laugh

**Disclaimer: **Dude I wrote this thing from scratch and it is about a non fma character that happenes to be taking the place of Winry...For the pleasure of the people out there who I know are going to kick my but about this...I am writing a EdxWinry thing as we speak...so there read it if you want to...and if not well then don't.

**Ch.1 The Death + Alchemy**

Annexle took out a dusty handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Daddy…when will you get better so we can leave this place?" said the six year old girl.

She was very cute with her dark violet, yet almost black, hair and light purple eyes. She wore a maroon dress with a reddish ribbon tied in her short hair and sandals on. Annexle smiled at her father which had been strangely quite last night as she made some soup for dinner.

"Daddy?" Annexle asked again.

She was now very worried from his silence. Her father had been sick for as long as anyone in Altimar could remember. His sickness was unknown and there was no cure as far as the doctors could tell. He recently collapsed in his work shop working on gondolas. (A gondola is a type of boat) Yes Altimar was the city of water and gondolas were in high demand, but he shouldn't have been working.

Because he was sick most of the time, Annexle had worked as hard as she could to help him earn money. However, they never had enough to pay the bills. So their electricity went out along with the AC. This was bad since it was in the middle of summer and it was over 100 degrees. Annexle walked over to her father's bed and grabbed his hand. Even though the temperature was boiling hot his hand was as cold as ice. It was now that Annexle frantically searched for a pulse. She found none.

"DADDY!" she screamed loud enough that the people out side could just about hear her.

Hot tears swelled up in her eyes, but fell down her cheeks cold.

" How could I have been so blind…I should have known from his silence…WHY!" she screamed.

She ran out of her father's room and to the window in the living room. Annexle looked out at the river and silently cried. They had lived in that town ever since her mother had left. Now she had nothing. She cried there till sunset. Then she slowly walked to her room and gathered her possessions in a faded green duffle bag.

She was very quiet pretending her father was simply asleep to ease the pain. She walked to his room one last time and saw a letter on his nightstand. Annexle grabbed it up off of the nightstand in a flash. She was also very surprised that it was made out to her.

"No way…" Annexle stammered.

Slowly she opened the envelope and read the words below:

Dear Annexle,

My beautiful daughter…When you find this in the morning I will be gone. I want to tell you that I love you and want you to take care of yourself. I want you to always stay strong and try not to dwell on my death to much longer. Your mother is still out there Annexle and it is up to you to find her if you choose. She left us some money before she left as well.

There is about 10,000 dollars in the closet…I never touched it and saved it for you. Use it well for me…Most of all I want you to never give up on life and always move forward. Unfortunately I feel another one of my pains in my hand…I love you so much dear…Goodbye.

Love, Daddy

Tears once more filled Annexle eyes and silently rolled down her cheeks. A cool breeze blew now as it got dark. Annexle folded the note back in the envelope and solomly walked over to her father's closet. She opened it up and dug for a box she had seen before.

"F…found it." she said sadly.

" Now we will be ok…Here is a lot of money…Right daddy?" the young child then broke into sobs .

Annexle ran to her room and packed the letter and the money. Then she left that night. In the cool breeze of the twilight she walked and mumbled to herself,

"I will bring you back dad…I promise you…"

Annexle headed for an old book shop on the edge of town . Recently she saw a set of books on alchemy there. She herself had heard many stories about alchemy and wanted to know more. Quickly Annexle walked up the shop's steps and entered. A small bell rang as she entered the small book shop and swiftly found the books she was looking for. As she walked up to the counter Mr. Ewell walked around the corner and saw her tiny head peeking over it. He smiled and walked over to Annexle.

" Hello Annexle Terada! How is your father doing?" asked the man with a bright smile.

" Oh fine sir. He gave me some money to buy these four books.." Annexle said lying.

Mr. Ewell was surprised at the books she picked as Annexle carefully placed the four text books on the neatly polished counter.

" Aaaah…Beginner, and Volumes 1-3.…What are you up to young lady?" he asked hoping she would tell him the truth….

" I just wanted to…ummm read them is all." Annexle said quickly with a small smirk.

" Very well…that will be 200 dollars ." he said expecting her to be short for what little child would get that much money?

He held out his hand to except Annexle money. Annexle placed the exact amount in his hand and smiled as she grabbed the books.

" Thanks Mr. Ewell!" Annexle shouted running out the large oak door in the front of the store.

Once again the little bell rang as Mr. Ewell slowly looked down to see that she had placed the exact amount of money in his hands…He chuckled to himself….(Children these days…) he thought. Annexle was suddenly walking back to her house.(If I study…maybe….a teacher may except me….But I'll also have to train my body.). These thoughts ran through the girl's head as she stopped and sat on the front porch. It was now that she realized that she couldn't leave her father. People would surely find out that he was dead if she left…and get rid of his body….She must keep up an act for the city people so he would still be there once she learned how to bring him back.

So with that Annexle slowly opened the door back and walked into the dim house. She walked to her room and spread out the books. Then she lite a candle and began to try and read the beginner book she bought. For the next month Annexle stocked up on chemicals, herbs, elements, alchemic amplifiers, and food. Each day she would study more from the beginner book and practice drawing transmutation circles. By the time Christmas roled around and the cold set in she had finished Volumes 1 and 2.

She could make beautiful flower ornimates that she sold for money. Annexle helped the villagers out with the alchemy she knew. She could even turn a pile of old wood and steel into a wompy wheel barrow. Cleverly she had sealed off her father's room to keep his smell from spreading through the house. Surprisingly no one even knew he was dead. Thanks to Annexle it seemed as though he were just sick in bed. Even though Annexle was just a minor at alchemy she fixed up a generator for power and fixed the AC by the time January rolled around.

One morning as she was cooking some breakfast for herself, she heard a light tap at the door. Quickly Annexle ran to answer it. It was Mr. Ewell. Annexle smiled and invited him in seeing how cold he was. She quickly ran to get him a warm cup of tea. As she grabbed her breakfast off the stove and put it on a plate she walked over and handed him his tea and began to eat.

She smled and pointed to her father's door pretending he was asleep.

"Well sir…what is it you would like?" she asked softly.

" Annexle I was wondering if you could fix my gondala…I had heard you were practicing alchemy and could help anyone in need. My boat was damaged while I was putting it away to protect it from the snow today. And well…" Mr. Ewell said in a whisper.

With a mouthfull Annexle nodded a yes, and swiftly finished what little eggs and hashbrowns she had left. She jumped down and got on her shoes.

But forgetting her coat followed the man to where he wanted to take her. It was snowing when they reached the old faded wood shed where Mr. Ewell kept his supplies and gondala. Annexle smiled holding her arms as the nice old man opened his shed door and motioned her in. It was slightly warmer and Annexle suddenly felt the urdge to rush.

"Where is it sir? I need to make this quick so I can go help my father." she lied again.

She had been getting good at that. I mean who wouldn't? I girl with a dead father that everyone thought was alive….If they ever found out he was dead they would take him from her. Mr. Ewell smiled and pointed over to the corner where a cracked boat lay capsized on a stand. She walked over and rubbed her hand over the crack in the bottom.

"Ok…stand back while I start to draw my transmutation circle Mr. Ewell. If it is smudged the repair won't work." Annexle said pulling out a stub of old chalk from her dress pocket.

Mr. Ewell nodded and backed away up against the wall. Slowly Annexle drew her transmutation circle around the boat. Then with a sudden rush of movement she clapped her hands on the ground and a bright light filled the room. As the light of the transmutation circle began to fade Annexle smirked. The gondala was fixed just like that. Mr. Ewell's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Wow! Amazing." he stated walking over to the now fixed boat. He rubbed his hand along the smooth surface where the jagged crack had been.

"Got to go sir. BYE!" Annexle said running out of his old shack and running through the swirling white snow.

Once more she could feel the bitter cold from her lack of a coat, but for some reason it stimulated her mind. (Tonight is my birthday….January 1st.) she told herself as she finally reached her house in the white out. She opened the door and was ingulfed in the warm of heat from the heater she had made. She took of her shoes and quickly looked over to the clock.

"Alright….11:55am." she said to an invisible person and walking toward her room.

She closed her door and jumped on her bed, grabbing her favorite stuffed animal. A doggy named Shadow for his black fur. Her was ratty and tore in a place, but she chose not to fix him. She casually reached under her pillow and pulled out her new alchemy book. On the front it read, "Volume Three _Forbiden Arts and New Laws_", in golden letters. She smirked holding her dog close to her chest as she opened her book. She was horrified as she turned as few pages into the thick text and found a passage on Human Transmutation.

"Forbiden as if….Shadow….I'm seven years old, and even with my knowledge of alchemy I can't make head or tails of this book. I think it is high time I find myself a teacher so I can read this crap." she said to her stuffed dog.

Annexle set her book down and held out her doggy. His head lacked enough stuffing to stay straight and instead flopped to the side. She smirked and hugged him again.

"I just knew you would agree…." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Carefully Annexle gathered her belongings and packed them in the old green tattered bag she used to carry her things. She also packed enough food to last her a month. As she came to her last item she had a sad expression. She picked up her stuffed dog and hugged him one last time.

"I'm sorry Shadow….There isn't enough room….S…so I want you to stay here and guard Daddy for me ok." she said setting the object down on her pillow and walking toward the door.

She turned and waved to her room then ran out, her vision blurred by her tears. She made sure to turn off the power in the house as she grabbed her coat and things. It was getting to be mid afternoon as she locked the door and walked through the still falling snow down the road with her heavy pack. Annexle happened to look up as the light faded some from behind the clouds….

"I better make a shelter….It will be dark soon." she said setting to work on gathering things to make a decent shelter that would hold up against the snow.

But as she did a low growl could be heard in the bushes as a pair of yellow eyes peared out at the now seven year old girl.


	2. Teacher Is Found

**Ch.2 Teacher is Found**

It was morning now and the snow had cleared out over night. The dirt road was covered with the remains of the storm and it was hard for a car to get trough. However, on foot it was easy. A dark complexioned woman walked in the deep snow toward Annelxle's camp sight. Her right leg clanked as it hit the ground which gave away that it was automail. She wore a long cape over her Ishbalen like clothes and her red eyes closely examined the shelter and smoldering fire.

"This is the product of alchemy…" she said as she knelt down and ran her hands over the smooth dirt covered stick fort.

"However, very young alchemy at that. There must be a child nearby…" The woman said again under her breath and once more rising to her feet.

Her name was Harmony and she was a striking 23 years old Ishbalen alchemist. Her long blackish brown hair engulfed her eyes as she looked at the ground to find small tracks and a bit of blood. Paniced her walk turned into a jog as she trudged through the snow looking for the young child who made the small tracks. . Finally after about an hour of following the tracks and blood stained snow Harmony found the poor girl.

"There she is…she seemed much smaller by her tracks." she said as she came up to Annexle and knelt by her side.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Annexle shouted as bit of blood ran over her mouth from a deep cut on her right cheek.

"I'm sorry honey…but you seem so badly injured. What happened?" Harmony asked.

Annexle's eyes filled with some tears.

"I was attacked by some wild dogs…no one came to help me." she said.

Annexle examined the women and was reminded of a Ishbalen's picture from a book she had read on the war.

"Who are you anyway miss?" she asked reaching up to wipe the blood away from her lip.

"Oh, my name is Harmony. I'm an alchemist just like you are training to be. What is your name child?" she asked.

Annexle smiled and sat up brushing off the light dusting of snow from her body.

"My name is Annexle Terada and I'm seven years old. My father died while I was back in Altimar, and so I am in search of a teacher that will teach me all they know about alchemy." she said suddenly wincing and clutching her leg where blood gushed from a dog bite.

From behind the pair came another sharp growl, like the night before, and a dog pounced on Harmoy. She rolled over on the ground trying to get the beast off, but it wouldn't let go and it tugged at her cape to reach her flesh. Annexle watched in terror fearing that the wild mutt would kill her. As the fight between the dog and Harmony drug on, Harmony suddenly stopped. She smirked and clapped her hands together. She then thrust them down on the ground and held perfectly still as the light from her alchemy shot up and stabbed the dog in the back. It limply hit the ground as the smoke cleared to reveal a gaint blood covered spike.

Forgetting her pain Annexle jumped to her feet with excitement. She smiled a bright smile and looked up into Harmony's eyes.

"You can use alchemy without transmutation circles! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Annexle squealed.

Blood gushed from her leg, and she obviously was reminded of her pain and crumpled back down to the ground holding her leg.

"Will you please teach me how to do that?" Annexle asked softly.

"Sorry kid….I'm a loner." Harmony said pulling out some cloth from a bag hanging from her side to dress Annexle's wounds.

"Please make me your apprentice!" Annexle cried.

"NO!"

"But I have nowhere to go!"

"I said NO!"

Annexle cupped her hands into a begging plea form…

"Please! My father is dead….I already know a little alchemy!" She cried out making her sad eyes widen.

"Well…." Harmony began.

"YES?" Annexle begged….

"….huh…uhm….ummmm….alright." Harmony said looking at the child's sad face turn to a bright smile.

"Yay!" Annexle cheered.

"But first we have to get you well again. My home is not to far from here. We'll go there, and I guess I'll carry you since your leg is injured." Harmoy said sweetly reaching out to take Annexle.

Annexle carefully climbed on her back and they started off toward Harmony's house and town. They made it by night fall. In the twilight Annexle could just read the sign at the entrance to the city. It read "Siam", and as Haromy walked along she seemed happy to be home. Carefully she unlocked the door and turned on the lights as they entered. She laid Annexle down on the couch and ran upstairs to prepair the guest bed room for her. During this time Annexle to the chance to look around and familiarize herself with her new home.

The house seemed to be cozy and warm with the nice colors on the walls. The living room, which Annexle was in, was a rich yellow with a tanish rug and a dark brown couch. On the walls hung beautiful painting of roses which made Annexle smile. The lamps in the room gave off a dim sort of light and made her feel a sort of tiredness, and in the corner was a greatly detailed grandfather clock. The kitchen was a deep caramel with beautiful cabinets of wood, stone flooring, pots and pans hang form the cealing and there was one window covered by checkered curtains. To Annexle's right there was a room the seemed to be endlessly filled with alchemy text and thick research journals.

There was also a room she could not see into, for the door was closed and chained off. Annexle smiled and looked over to the grandfather clock. She watched as an hour slowly passed and Harmony returned for her. She carefully picked the child up and walked with her up the dark satirs and down the hall to a room with the light on under the door. She smiled and opened up the door to a dark green room. There was a chestnut dresser in the righthand corner that was to tall for Annexle to reach, A bed with the same type of wood frame as the dressed sat in the middle of the room against the back wall, beside the bed was a night stand with another one of those lamps from down stairs , and in the left side of the room was a huge closet.

"Wlcome to your new room Annexle! I think it will suit you." Harmony said proudly to the seven year old.

"It is great Harmony…or…I …mean…teacher." Annexle said.

"No, no, you may call me Harmony." she said walking over to the bed and tucking Annexle into its fresh sheets and covers.

She carefully took Annexle's bag from her side and placed it on a chair in the corner. Then she walked to the doorway.

"I'll bring you some soup. Do you want milk?" Harmony asked kindly.

"BLEH! NO! Milk tastes like barf! What's worse is it comes from a cow utter!" Annexle screamed.

"Ok, ok….just wait here…" Harmony said turning and leaveing the room.

Annexle sighed and stared up at the cealing. She felt gross in her current clothing and jumped out of her clean bed. She hobbled over to her bag on the chair and unzipped it. Carefully she pulled out a pair of clean pajamas and stripped off her own dress. Crumpling it is the floor she made sure to be careful of the bandage and got dressed in her fresh night clothes. She hobbled back over to her bed and climbed in. Silently she thought about Harmony's kindness toward her. (I wonder….is this what it feels like to have a mom?)

"Wow another clock!" Annexle said in a whisper as she stared at yet another grandfather clock.

It was 7:30pm….

"I'm back! I just had to reheat this soup…..Oh, and here is some water." Harmony said handing Annexle a tray with a bowl of broth in it and nice cold glass of water.

Steam came off of the soup as Harmony saw the dress and walked over to fold it. Annexle gobbled down the broth in no time and drank all of her water.

"That was great teacher! What did it have in it?" Annexle asked cheerfully.

"Some herbs to make your wounds heal faster. As well as some stuff to help infection…" Harmoy said tacking the tray.

"I'll also take your dress to wash it…. Night Annexle!" she said smiling and shutting the door to Annexle's room.

Slowly Annexle driffted off to sleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day….


End file.
